


Mou shirohata wa hitsuyou nai

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Confrontations, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Murder, Rage, Rape, Revenge, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Aveva solo rabbia, e voglia di lasciargli dei segni addosso, e Chinen gliel’avrebbe lasciato fare senza dargli poi la soddisfazione di lasciarsi umiliare, di piangere per quello che gli stava facendo, di implorare perché la smettesse.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri/Yaotome Hikaru





	Mou shirohata wa hitsuyou nai

**_ \- Mou shirohata wa hitsuyou nai - _ **

Quando Hikaru era entrato da quella porta, Chinen aveva immediatamente presagito che c’era qualcosa che non andava.

Era da mesi ormai che loro due non si parlavano.

Era da mesi che il più grande lanciava frecciate inutilmente cattive a lui e a Yuya, era da mesi che li evitava, era da mesi che non perdeva occasione per metterli a disagio, in qualsiasi modo.

Quella sera invece era lì, seduto sul loro divano, con le braccia conserte e un’espressione pensierosa.

“Yuya non c’è, Hikaru” gli disse, rimanendo in piedi sulla soglia della porta, con aria lievemente disgustata.

Non gli piaceva averlo lì.

Non gli piaceva, perché non aveva voglia di vederlo a meno che non fosse il lavoro a costringerlo, e perché effettivamente la sua presenza lo confondeva.

Ricordava con precisione quello che aveva detto a Yuya; ricordava di avergli detto che loro due non erano fatti per stare insieme, che lui era solo un bambino, che passata quell’ossessione si sarebbe stancato e sarebbe andato da qualcun altro, lasciandolo da solo a leccarsi le ferite.

Yuri aveva impiegato del tempo per estirpare ogni dubbio dalla mente di Takaki; si era sforzato, aveva lottato per fargli capire che nelle parole di Hikaru non c’era altro che astio, che rabbia, che invidia.

E alla fine c’era riuscito.

Ma l’aver risolto il problema con il fidanzato non era servito in alcun modo a cancellare il rancore per chi quel problema l’aveva creato.

Yaotome alzò un sopracciglio, sprezzante.

“Non avrai difficoltà a credere che non abbia poi tutta questa voglia di parlare con Yuya” gli disse, con un sorriso sarcastico.

“Non ne dubito. Ma credevo che non morissi dalla voglia di parlare nemmeno con me” ribatté, incrociando le braccia sul petto e fissandolo con lo stesso sguardo. “E direi che con questo abbiamo finito i convenevoli. Che cosa vuoi?” chiese.

Il più grande continuò a sorridere, e la cosa non gli piacque. Affatto.

Si alzò in piedi, andandogli vicino e mettendogli una mano sotto il mento, tirandogli leggermente su il viso.

Yuri avrebbe voluto scostarsi da quel tocco, ma era come se non fosse in grado di muoversi.

Si limitò a guardarlo, disgustato. 

“Lo sai anche tu che non durerà, Yuri” mormorò Hikaru, chinando il capo da un lato e scrutandolo, la sua espressione era come lo specchio di quella del più piccolo.

Chinen assunse un’aria di sfida, liberandosi finalmente dalla presa.

“Se sei venuto unicamente per esprimere la tua opinione sulla mia relazione con Yuya, allora puoi anche andartene” sibilò, finalmente mostrando l’irritazione che provava da quando l’altro aveva messo piede in casa. 

Hikaru non smetteva di sorridere, e la cosa lo metteva profondamente a disagio.

Voleva che uscisse da quella casa.

Voleva che se ne andasse, che non tornasse più.

Non voleva più essere costretto a rimanere lì a guardarlo in viso, perché sentiva davvero di odiarlo.

Yaotome gli si avvicinò ancora di più, questa volta senza dirgli niente.

Lo prese per i capelli, portandogli la testa all’indietro, facendogli male.

Chinen fece presa sul suo polso, non riuscendo a metterci abbastanza forza da farsi lasciare.

“Se avessi solo voluto esprimere la mia opinione sulla stupidità di Yuya nello stare con te” sibilò, tirandolo verso il divano e buttandocelo sopra “mi sarebbe bastata una telefonata, fidati” continuò, montandogli a cavalcioni e chinandosi su di lui con un sorriso mefistofelico. “Diciamo che sono qui per qualcosa di più radicale, Chii.” concluse, mettendogli una mano sulla gola e facendolo stendere con la schiena contro il divano.

Yuri si sentì vicino ad un attacco di panico, ma cercò di tranquillizzarsi; mise le mani sulle braccia del più grande, guardandolo dritto negli occhi con atteggiamento di sfida.

“Che cosa hai intenzione di fare?” mormorò, tentando in ogni modo di non far capire all’altro di avere paura.

Ma ne aveva. E continuò ad averne mentre Hikaru gli teneva le braccia sopra la testa, mentre gli portava una mano sotto la maglietta, mentre gliela toglieva, mentre lo mordeva sul collo, tanto forte da farlo urlare.

“Hikaru!” gridò, cominciando a muovere convulsamente le gambe per cercare di liberarsi, fermato dall’altro che gliele fermò con le proprie. “Mi dici che cosa diavolo stai facendo?” sibilò, senza riuscire a comprendere se in quel momento prevalesse la rabbia o il terrore in lui.

Il più grande sospirò; poi lasciò i polsi nella presa di una sola mano, portando l’altra sul suo viso e tirandolo verso di sé.

“Non ti è chiaro, _Chii_?”gli disse, con aria sarcastica. Fece perno con un ginocchio sulle sue cosce per fargliele aprire, poi lo portò in mezzo e risalì, in un gesto che l’altro prese per intimidatorio. “Sai, mi sono chiesto fin troppe volte che gusto ci provi Yuya nel farsi un bambino. E, davvero, volevo togliermi questa curiosità” aggiunse, rimanendo fermo a guardarlo per qualche secondo. Poi sospirò, come infastidito da qualche dettaglio notato solo in quel momento, e si alzò dal divano, trascinandoselo dietro.

“Hikaru, smettila” mormorò Chinen, sentendosi tirare per il polso, sentendo una fitta di dolore, lasciandosi portare fino in camera dove, con la medesima mancanza di delicatezza usata prima, fu gettato sul materasso.

Il più grande si tolse la cintura con fare sbrigativo, portandogliela intorno ai polsi e alla testiera e stringendo il più possibile.

Yuri gemette.

E forte, anche.

Ma sapeva, aveva il vago sentore, che quella sarebbe stata solo la prima delle ferite che l’altro gli avrebbe inferto quella sera.

“Non posso, _Yuri_ ” mormorò, passandogli delicatamente la mano sul viso. “Non posso, perché ormai sono arrivato qui, perché continuo a pensarla allo stesso modo su te e Yuya, perché...” la sua mano fece presa sui capelli del più piccolo, tirandoli. “Perché mi fai schifo, così come mi fa schifo lui, e voglio solo che soffriate. Tutti e due.” specificò, al che tornò a sorridere. “Perché suppongo che Yuuyan non sarà felice del fatto che sia stato fatto del male al suo piccolo Chii, vero?” continuò, con torno irridente, sprezzante. “Non sopporterà di vederti i miei segni addosso. Non sopporterà di vederti ferito. Non sopporterà che io ti abbia fatto questo mentre lui non c’era. Non...”

“Sta zitto!” urlò Yuri, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure e uno sguardo malevolo in volto. “Che cosa ci guadagni a fare tutto questo? Come se non l’avessi già fatto soffrire abbastanza!” gli disse, con aria quasi sprezzante.

Il più grande rimase fermo per un secondo, come riflettendo su quanto l’altro aveva appena detto.

Ma poi prese nuovamente a far viaggiare le mani su di lui, scendendo fino ai pantaloni, togliendoglieli con un gesto secco.

“Non mi sembra abbastanza. In fondo lui è felice, no? Ha te, e questo gli basta” gli fece notare, poi il suo sorriso sardonico si spense. “Ed è esattamente questo che voglio togliergli” mormorò, sfilando anche i boxer e lasciando il più piccolo nudo sotto di sé.

Chinen si morse un labbro, valutando le sue opzioni.

Non ne aveva troppe, in fondo.

Hikaru era più che determinato in quello che voleva fare, e così legato aveva scarse possibilità di riuscire a liberarsi.

Voleva che Yuya soffrisse... ed era questo che sopportava peggio.

Perché lui non l’aveva visto piangere tutte le sere, non aveva visto quello sguardo costantemente malinconico nei suoi occhi, non l’aveva sentito dire che per lui Hikaru era importante, che gli mancava, che odiava quella situazione.

Yuya stava soffrendo, e il fatto che Yaotome ignorasse questa sua sofferenza e il male che gli aveva già fatto non faceva altro che fargli provare sempre più rabbia.

“Tu non vuoi che Yuya soffra” gli disse poi, con tono calmo, mentre l’altro saliva sul letto e gli si metteva accanto. “Tu vuoi solo ferire me perché lui mi ama, e non amerà mai te” concluse, come se fosse qualcosa di scontato.

Hikaru si fermò.

Lo guardò per qualche secondo, prima di dargli uno schiaffo.

E se fino a quel momento aveva ben controllato le sue emozioni, cercando di apparire il più distaccato possibile, in quel momento la sua espressione cambiò, mostrando tutta la rabbia che provava.

“Non mi interessa di Yuya e del fatto che voi due stiate insieme. Non voglio che lui mi ami, non mi serve il suo amore” sibilò, mentre Chinen non staccava gli occhi dai suoi, con aria di sfida.

“Se è questo di cui ti vuoi convincere... allora fallo” gli disse, deciso. “Continua, toccami, stuprami, fammi del male. Non ti sentirai meglio alla fine, te l’assicuro.”

Yaotome non se lo fece ripetere.

Ignorare le sue parole, pensava Chinen, non era altro che un’ammissione di colpa.

Perché lui in fondo l’aveva sempre saputo che quello che provava Hikaru per Yuya andava oltre l’amicizia, che forse da lui aveva sperato di ottenere qualcosa di più, che se l’era visto portare via e che non era riuscito più a contenere quelle sensazioni che aveva sempre provato e mai espresso.

Yuri non avrebbe lasciato la presa su Takaki così facilmente, non si sarebbe lasciato piegare da Hikaru, qualsiasi cosa l’altro avesse potuto fargli.

In quel momento cercò di concentrarsi solo su quell’amore e sulla sua dignità, perché era tutto quello che contava ed erano due cose che Hikaru non aveva, non più.

Aveva solo rabbia, e voglia di lasciargli dei segni addosso, e Chinen gliel’avrebbe lasciato fare senza dargli poi la soddisfazione di lasciarsi umiliare, di piangere per quello che gli stava facendo, di implorare perché la smettesse.

Con lui, Hikaru aveva decisamente fatto male i suoi conti.

Lo vide chiudere gli occhi, mentre si stendeva su di lui, mentre le sue mani lo sfioravano, assumendo espressioni che andavano dal disgustato al compiaciuto.

Sentì le sue unghie conficcarglisi nei fianchi, e si morse il labbro per non gemere dal dolore.

Niente di tutto quello era necessario, e lo sapeva. Voleva solo lasciare più segni possibili, segni che Yuya potesse vedere, segni che non se ne andassero troppo facilmente.

E lui glielo avrebbe lasciato fare, perché non si sarebbe concesso il lusso di provare a ribellarsi quando farlo era inutile.

Hikaru a quel punto sbuffò, spazientito, rialzandosi e mettendosi a cavalcioni sopra il suo petto.

“Non capisco come diamine faccia Yuya ad eccitarsi con te” commentò, sprezzante, avvicinando il bacino alla sua bocca e sorridendogli. “Apri” ordinò, e Yuri lo fece senza troppi problemi.

Glielo prese in bocca, quasi come se provasse gusto nel farlo, conscio del fatto che così avrebbe tolto al più grande la soddisfazione, quella sensazione di dominio, di fargli fare qualcosa che non voleva, che lo disgustava.

E poco importava che in realtà fosse così, e che entrambi lo sapessero.

Chinen non avrebbe permesso che a Hikaru piacesse fino in fondo quello che gli stava facendo.

Che lo usasse, che facesse con lui quello che voleva, che lo stuprasse, che lo ferisse.

Ma non avrebbe provato il gusto di spezzarlo.

Sentì la sua erezione farsi sempre più dura sotto la sua lingua, mentre spingeva sempre più in fondo, fino alla gola, tentando in qualsiasi modo di farlo soffocare.

E Yuri mise a bada il fastidio, i conati, e continuò a fare quello che gli era stato chiesto, fino a quando il più grande non si scostò, con aria frustrata.

“Lo sai che è inutile fingere che non t’importi, Chinen. Sappiamo entrambi quello che ti sto facendo, e sappiamo che finirai con l’esserne ferito. È inutile che tu faccia tanto lo spavaldo. Non ti aiuterà” gli disse in un orecchio, tornando a sistemarsi in mezzo alle sue gambe.

Yuri non rispose.

Chiuse gli occhi, e immaginò di essere con Yuya.

Immaginò che fossero le sue mani a toccarlo, immaginò di avere lui sopra di sé, cercava in qualsiasi modo di fingere di essere da un’altra parte.

Ma non ci riuscì che per pochi minuti, e quando Hikaru si spinse dentro di lui, senza alcuna preparazione, tutto il suo orgoglio andò in fumo.

Urlò, perché per quanto potesse provare a sopportare, quel dolore andava ben oltre la sua forza di volontà.

Non riuscì più a immaginare niente, solo a sperare che finisse presto.

“Dimmi che cosa si prova, Yuri” gli disse Hikaru, mentre continuava a spingersi dentro di lui. “Dimmi che cosa si prova a essere umiliati in questo modo. Dimmi se ora vale la pena stare con Yuya, se ti ha portato a provare tutto questo” sibilò, una mano sul suo fianco e l’altra sul suo viso, entrambe che affondavano le unghie nella carne fino a che il più piccolo non la sentì lacerarsi sotto quel tocco.

Tenne gli occhi chiusi, perché non voleva vedere l’espressione di vittoria nello sguardo di Hikaru.

Si concentrò sul suo dolore, sulle sue ferite, sui segni che l’altro gli stava lasciando addosso, e cercò di ignorare il suo odore penetrante, la sensazione della sua pelle, il suono della sua voce e dei suoi gemiti spezzati.

Voleva che finisse, non chiedeva altro.

“Sei tu che ti stai umiliando, _Hikka_ ” gli rispose, sarcastico per quanto il dolore glielo permettesse, mordendosi immediatamente dopo la lingua per impedire a se stesso di gemere, di lamentarsi, di urlare.

Tutto quello che ottenne, fu che Yaotome si spingesse con più forza dentro di lui, più a fondo, violento.

Chiuse nuovamente gli occhi, fino a quando non lo sentì aumentare il ritmo, fino a che non si rese conto del fatto che stava per raggiungere l’orgasmo.

“Fingi che io sia lui, se ti fa stare meglio” gli disse a quel punto, senza riuscire a mascherare un fremito nella sua voce. “Fingi che io sia Yuya. È questo che vorresti, no? È lui che vorresti portarti a letto, è lui che vorresti sotto di te” continuò, mentre l’altro gli portava una mano sulla gola. “E sei qui perché sai di non poterlo avere” sibilò alla fine, sentendo mancare il respiro mentre l’altro veniva dentro di lui.

Si concesse un sorriso, nonostante il dolore che provava.

Hikaru indugiò con la mano sulla sua gola per qualche secondo, prima di aprire gli occhi e fissarlo, spostandola lentamente, come se non ne avesse realmente voglia.

Si sfilò da dentro di lui, facendogli fare un’ultima smorfia, e rimanendo a guardarlo con aria disgustata.

“Sei davvero convinto che io ami Yuya?” gli chiese poi, con un mezzo sorriso poco convinto.

Chinen chinò il capo in cenno d’assenso.

“Sì, lo sono. O non saresti venuto qui. Non avresti fatto quello che mi hai fatto, perché la verità è che non ce l’hai con lui, ma solo con me” scrollò le spalle, con aria grave. “Bene, hai ottenuto quello che volevi. Mi hai fatto male, ti assicuro che me ne hai fatto. Ma sappiamo entrambi che non ti servirà a niente, che basterà a mettere a tacere la tua voglia di farmi soffrire solo per un po’, perché poi sarai costretto ad affrontare l’odio di Yuya, e allora ricomincerà tutto da capo. Hai seguito il tuo istinto, e hai perso” gli disse, con tutta la cattiveria che aveva in corpo, con tutto l’odio che provava per lui in quel momento, che era sempre più difficile da arginare.

Hikaru si chinò nuovamente su di lui, portando nuovamente le mani sulla sua gola.

“Che cosa mi impedirebbe di ucciderti, adesso?” chiese, con la voce stranamente controllata. “Che cosa mi impedirebbe di premere sulla tua gola, di spezzarti il collo, di farti sparire per sempre dalla faccia della terra?” continuò, e Yuri lo vide quasi vicino alle lacrime.

“La tua dignità, Hikaru. Quel poco che ti resta. Volevi ferirmi, non uccidermi. Se adesso io muoio, ogni ferita sul mio corpo non avrebbe più senso” spiegò il più piccolo, cercando di controllare il proprio respiro, cercando di non andare nel panico.

Ci fu qualche secondo di stallo, poi Yaotome sospirò e liberò i polsi del più piccolo.

Lo lasciò lì disteso sul letto, ignorandolo, mentre lentamente si rivestiva; aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, e un’espressione sofferta, ma non disse niente.

Quando poi si alzò dal letto per andarsene, la reazione di Chinen fu repentina.

Fu in piedi in uno scatto, afferrò la lampada dal comodino accanto al letto e diede un colpo sulla testa di Hikaru.

Questi si portò le mani sulla nuca, lanciando un grido di dolore, voltandosi verso di lui con aria quasi sconvolta, mentre cadeva in ginocchio.

Yuri gli si avvicinò, gli occhi glaciali, l’espressione disgustata.

“Non avrai pensato di andartene senza che anche io ti lasciassi dei segni addosso, vero Hikka?” gli chiese, mellifluo, avvicinandosi e tenendolo con una mano per la gola, esattamente come aveva fatto lui poco prima.

Poi diede un altro colpo, sulla fronte.

E un altro, sul viso.

E un altro, un altro, un altro ancora.

Fino a che Hikaru non smise di muoversi, fino a che il suo volto non fu una maschera di carne e sangue.

Poi Chinen cedette alla stanchezza, al dolore, alla rabbia che andava scemando, e si lasciò ricadere nuovamente sul letto.

Hikaru aveva fatto male i suoi conti.

Guardò il suo volto, sfigurato, e sorrise.

Quei segni, a differenza dei suoi, non sarebbero mai spariti dal suo corpo ormai privo di vita.

Aveva pagato, e nel modo peggiore.

E ora che lui non poteva più vederlo, ora che non poteva più trarne soddisfazione, Yuri finalmente scoppiò a piangere.


End file.
